


positive sides

by merriell



Series: the forest children [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriell/pseuds/merriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are in fact positive sides of everything. Even something as rude as putting a foot beside someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	positive sides

Aksa had tried to see the positive side of the foot that lay beside his ass: it didn’t have a shoe on.

He resulted on staring at his smartphone instead. The reception became worse the more kilometers from Jakarta it had increased, but at least he could still connect to one of the instant message-connected game application without throwing his phone to the mostly unbreakable train window. Their compartment moved left to right, occasionally jumping as if bumping into something in the tracks, before it regained its calmness back to ground zero.

Aksa tried to see the positive side because the last thing Ami needed, beside three days lack of sleep was him whining about how rude it was to not have your foot in the ground. It was more of a sympathy than human’s conscience.

When he glanced to his friend’s face, it seemed like the dark circles between her eyes had sunken in deeper. It made him sigh, more than anything. They shouldn’t have tried to put up with the act they had done in Sweden. Or more likely, Ami shouldn’t have _acted out_ in front of the Head of the Magical Research woman. The devil woman. Or, even better, they should have listened when Dani told them not to come.

 _Another_ positive side—this one he thought even less so—the way Dani perched himself beside Amiyandra, staring at the view outside.

“Have you tried sleeping again?” Aksa started a conversation without looking up from his phone.

“It’s total hell if I try to just close my eyes for a second. I kept seeing an arrow hitting my chest, again, and again, and again,” Ami threw her head back to the seat rest. “It just makes me more tired. And the voices—the voices don’t stop. It grew _louder_. It’s impossible for me to sleep until we exorcise this spirit.”

“It’s your own fault for starting shit with Summer Patria,” Dani answered sulkily. He hadn’t want to go home. With the Dyr’s thieves on the run, and the rampant investigation to find the ancient creature as soon as possible, he had been a five-year-old who failed to get a balloon from his parents, only atomically worse.

The way Ami had fidgeted in her seat, Aksa decided not to satisfy Dani with a reply. Instead, he kicked his foot, sure that it would hurt. Dani whined and glared at him, but finding no response whatsoever from Aksa’s undisturbed expression, he went back to staring at the view.

“Semarang is close,” Aksa said. “You’ll get sleep soon.”

“That is only if the legend was right. For all we know we’re _literally_ planning on getting into a spirits-invested, ancient place to exorcise a _spirit_. Do you know what that sounds like? Idiotic is what it sounds like.”

“Lighten up a bit,” Aksa settled with a smile. “If another spirit tried to bind itself against you, I will offer myself as a sacrifice and so you would only find yourself touched by this creep.” He nudged his chin to Dani’s direction, uncaring with the fact that Dani’s scowl deepened as soon as the words flowed out of his mouth.

“I honestly hate it when you say things like that, it’s _not_ funny!” Ami snapped. If her sudden rise in emotion bothered Aksa, it did not show in his face.

Instead, he only gave her a shrug. “Well, if Lawang Sewu didn’t work, nothing would work. I hope you don’t die first if we somehow don’t success, though.”

To his amusement, it was now Dani who glared at him like he’d kicked him in the stomach repeatedly from when he was in the womb. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He absolutely _hates_ getting stuck between two loves. He stared at Ami’s foot beside him. Well, if he was stuck at this kind of situation: at least it wasn’t something getting into _something_.


End file.
